Bruthah needs some lovin too
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Riley X Cindy. Riley wants to marry Cindy but why is everyone telling him otherwise? Sorta Companion and sequel to Pink Plaid High School. T cos they say bad words
1. Chapter 1

Uh this is more like a companion/sequel to Pink Plaid Highschool it's about Riley tho - Me luves ma freeman brothers

and Riley needs some love now too

yey!

oooooOooOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooOooOOOOooOOOoo

So the girl he was interested in was beyond fine. Like… probably the finest piece of ass he had ever seen. Which was interesting concidering the first time he saw her she was the ugliest, most obnoxious thing he had ever seen in his entire eight year old life.

But things had changed. Riley was much older now and little miss Cindy McFearsom had grown up and was filling out everything she wore. Instead of long braided pigtails for Riley to yank on relentlessly when he sat behind her in class, she had long blonde locks of golden sunshine. She wasn't modest. Oh hell no. She knew what worked and damn did she work it hard. But she wasn't easy.

Rumor was she was still a virgin and Riley knew for a fact that he wasn't.

But he was dying to find out if she was or not.

There were times when he was pretty sure she was into him too. They would flirt bitterly with each other. She would dawg his hair or his kicks and he'd say something about her teeth or call her a man or something. But he stopped talking about her momma. After growing up he discovered that hoes don't normally put out if you make em cry.

There were times when he would straight up flirt with her, only to be shot down. For example…

"Hey, baby gurl, how's about me an' you getting together for a lil afternoon delight at ma place," He offered one day close to the end of the day bell at their lockers, "I can do somethangs you never even thought was possible,"

"Boy, if I wanted to be bored outta my mind, I'd just ask your brothah for his opinion on a good flick," She snapped and headed to the door.

Burn

The thing was, it seemed like she tortured him just for the Hell of it. She would make sure he was around when she'd casually flirt with another guy and get rammed up agaisnt a locker to let said random guy kiss the hell out of her. And kissing aint all they'd do...

She seemed borderline trashy...

but not to Riley.

When prom rolled around he tried the jelousy approach she had swung at him so many times and ended up going with three different black chicks who were all very happy to share him but Cindy just asked Billy to the dance and they went as friends.

Some shit went down and when he thought Cindy was about to get hurt, Riley lost it.

Cindy noticed.

Riley ended up with crutches after that night and as payment, Cindy knocked him down in front of the school the next Monday morning and got on top of him. Needless to say, it was hard to keep their hands off of eachother.

Turns out, she was in fact, a virgin and had no problem sharing her first night with the younger Freeman brother.

Throughout the relationship, they would break up for periods of 45 minutes to an hour and then get back together. This happened maybe 37 times in the 2 years they had been dating.

His brother Huey and Jazmine were getting ready for their own wedding and Riley was wondering if marriage was such a good idea for him and Cindy. He was pretty sure he could stay faithful to her. He hadn't cheated on her yet even though he had been tempted pretty roughly. He was about to start college so maybe marriage should wait.

She was his date to his brothers wedding. Jazmine convinced Huey to have a Catholic ceremony wedding. Why? Cos that bitch is Catholic. And Huey agreed cos he's pussy whipped.

Anyway, Cindy was Riley's date and Riley was the best man. She sat in the pew behind where the grooms men sat, directly behind Riley. Well, something happened and the two started screaming at eachother. At the choicest of all times, too.

You see, Jazmine convinced Huey that they should write their own vows. Huey was in the middle of his, referencing tons of weird dead guys who no one even knows what they mean…except for Huey. Anyway, while Huey was spouting about whatever he was talking about, Cindy stood up and screamed.

"If THAT'S how you feel then I'll just STEP!" She shouted and turned to leave. Riley stood up from his pew and pointed his index finger at her.

"Yeah BITCH! Getcho white ass away from me!"

Needless to say this was an embaressing moment.

The two kissed and made up at the reception, though… in a broom closet.

So now Riley sat in his older brothers room. It had been four years since all of that and Riley was honestly considering proposing, it being his last year olf college and all and he turned to Huey for a bit of advice.

"Riley," Huey said, struggling with an unruly baby with massive hair, "You haven't even taken her out on a date in the what? Five years you've been together?"

"I told you before! I don't take bitches out ta eat!"

"Honestly, Riley," Huey muttered, "I don't have time for this now,"

"What's up? Why you playn misses happy house husband?" Riley wanted to know, "Duncho have a wife or suntin?"

"Jazmine is visiting her cousin Dennise. Her husband just walked out on her and now she's thinking of becoming a lesbian," Huey explained, popping a newly made bottle into his crying son's mouth, "But you don't know that cos' it's family business, got it?"

"Hey! I'm family!"

"_White _family business," Huey verified.

"Gotcha," Riley winced and stood up, "So do you think I should marry her?"

"God, I dunno, have you talked to HER about it?"

"Well… no,"

"Well go do THAT before you talk to me about it! Damn!"

Riley got offended, "Hey! You asked me if I thought you should marry Jazzy!"

"Yeah, after Jazmine and I discussed it a bit before hand!"

Riley stared at his brother and then looked at the ground. He was obviously having a hard time with this and Huey had to sympathize.

"Riley, I know you love her, but it takes a lot more than just love to make a marriage work," He shrugged, "It takes a lot of hard work and commintment. You can't just decided to do it one day. It's not something you just do. The wedding shouldn't be more important than the marriage, ya know? You have to wake up every morning and choose to be married and choose to do what you have to do as a good husband," he looked down at his brother who seemed perplexed by what he was saying, "It's not easy. It's hard as hell. Especially if kids get involved. Have you even though about kids?"

Riley rolled his eyes and looked back at his older brother. The two hadn't been the closest as brothers could have been but when the time had come, they had each others backs.

"I've thought about kids. I want kids,"

"Does Cindy?"

"What? I dunno!"

"Shouldn't you find out before you go and get married to her?" Huey wanted to know, "What if she takes birth control? What if she gets pregnant and aborts your baby? What would happen then?"

Riley gulped. He hadn't thought of any of those things. He twiddled with his thumbs and looked in at the crib holding his neice. She was adorable to Riley. The first day he saw the twins he knew he couldn't wait for his own kids. Huey made a great father, but Riley was positive he'd make an even better one.

"Actually, it'd be a good thing if you got yourself a house and wife and shit," Huey muttered humoringly, "Then maybe Grandad could go live with you,"

Riley barked out a laugh, "Yeah, right! You got that bullet!"

The sounds of their grandfather coming inside from downstairs.

"Hey! Boy! I got ma great grandbabies some new toys! They done with their naps yet!?"

Huey sighed as the baby boy in his arms started wailing and screaming. He sighed again when the baby girl in the crib started in on the screaming.

"Now they are," he muttered, taking the other baby in his arms and heading for the door, bouncing both babies to try and keep them calmed down. He looked over his shoulder at his still puzzled brother with a smile, "Look, love is the most important thing in a marriage... but it's not the only thing. Just think about it before you go off the handle, aiight?"

"Yah, aiight, Huey,"

"BOY!"

"I'm COMIN' Grandad! Damn!"

"Don'chu cuss wit my great grandbabies! what kinda parenting school you went to!? Ya dumb little..."

oooooOooOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooOooOOOOooOOOoo

yah okay. i kno im in over my head with these unfinished fanfics Xx but i swear i will finish them all

JUST GIMMEH TIIIME!

hope ya liked it


	2. Play it safe

Huey grumbled as Riley stirred in some sugar into his cup full of coffee. The neck of the spoon clanged elegantly with small "tings" against the rim of the mug. Each little "ting" made more and more hairs rise on Huey's neck.

Ting

Ting

Ting

"IT'S MIXED ENOUGH!" Huey suddenly shouted, surprising Riley a bit.

"Damn, niggah, chill" Riley said, setting the spoon on the table, "Whats the matter witchu?"

"I'm just…. Kinda tense," Huey managed, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why? Di-in't Jazmine come home last week?" Riley asked, fiddling with the napkin at the edge of the table, "Thought that'd loosen a brutha up, ya know what I'm sayin?"

"It's that damn cousin o' hers. She's gotten to her," Huey shook his head, "She's so paranoid I'm gonna leave her she doesn't even want to sleep in the same bed anymore. And finally, finally, after about thirty minutes of rubbing her damn feet, she gets in the mood an then Grandad decides he wants to come in and use our bathroom cos' the one downstairs aint workin," Huey's voice was rising as he spoke, becoming more and more annoyed with his life at the moment, "Why the hell does anyone need to use the fucking bathroom at 2 AM!?"

Riley paused and then busted out laughing, slapping the table a bit, "I'm sorry… and I feel fer ya, Bro, but DAMN! That sucks!"

Huey rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his temples, "It's just… getting a little difficult… we can't afford another baby anyway,"

"So wear a glove," Riley shrugged. Huey's eyebrow lowered in a depressed expression that made Riley's grow interested, "what?"

"Jazmine… doesn't believe in…contraceptives,"

"Nigga, what?"

"Birth control,"

Riley's face paled and he leaned forward to whisper, as if he was worried someone would hear, "Why the hell not?"

"She's Catholic." Huey shrugged, "Apparently in order for sex to remain something sacred it has to unify the two having sex _and_ also give life a chance of happening. Condoms kinda kill the whole giving life a chance thing,"

"That's fucked up,"

"Well, you're only supposed to have sex with one person, anyway," Huey shrugged, "And you should have babies with that one person too,"

"So you…like… can never have sex?"

"That's not what I said! We do… Just not as frequently as we… well, I guess, I would like," Huey explained, "Ya see, she's only fertile for a few hours every month so she keeps track of her minstrel cycle to know when that time is. We never know for sure but we can get a good idea of what days an' shit… it's just… damn, kinda annoying,"

"Wait, wait wait! You mean ta tell me that bitches KNOW when they can get jacked up?"

"If they schedule it and keep track of it. It's a lot of paper work," Huey shrugged, "Sometimes I think she just kinda guesses,"

"But they can tell?" Riley blinked, a glimmer of intrigue in his eye, "That's genius,"

"I thought you wanted kids,"

"Not befo' I'm married, shit! I aint bringin no bastard kids here," Riley spat, sitting back in his chair, " Sides, I dun think Cindy feelin like getn' married yet,"

"Why don't you just wait til you're out of college?"

"You di-int!"

"That's because I already had a job to support us for the rest of that year," Huey pointed out, "And one that paid more than minimum wage,"

"Whatevah," Riley rolled his eyes and looked at his annoyed brother who just took a sip of his coffee.

"Look, have you even talked to her about it?"

"I…mentioned it… kinda,"

"Damn it, Riley," Huey hissed, "I don't wanna hear ya talkn about marriage ta me until you talk to her first. It's not something I can prepair you for! It's hard work and-"

"I know! I know!" Riley shouted, standing up and walking for the door, "Damn! Go jack off or suntin! You're annoyin tha hell outta me!"

Huey waited for the door to slam before he crossed his legs and sipped his coffee, opening up the newspaper, he sighed and started to fill his mind up with what was happening outside his own, somewhat horny, little world.

"Was that Riley?"

He looked up to see his wife, dressed in her nightgown and robe. Her hair was a nappy mess but over the years had been trained to fall over her shoulders and not stick up above her head so badly.

"Yeah," He said casually, "He wants to get married to Cindy but hasn't even talked to her about it yet,"

Jazmine's eyes lit up, "Riley's gonna ask Cindy to marry him!?"

Huey raised his eyebrow at her and pointed a finger, "You don't know that, it's family business,"

She scoffed, "I'm your wife!"

"Black family business,"

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, giving him a pouted lip, "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been so crazy," She told him, walking over and taking a seat on his lap. He set down his paper and nuzzled his face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently kissed his forehead, "I know you'll never leave me,"

He exhaled and tenderly kissed her neck. She giggled and traced a small circle on his chest

"Where's Grandad?" She asked.

"He took the twins for a walk in the park about ten minutes ago," Huey said in a hushed voice, running his chin over her collar bone. She giggled at the rough feeling of his five Oclock shadow against her smooth skin and ran her hand up his chest, "He thinks they help him pick up chicks,"

She placed a tender kiss on his lips and grabbed his knee.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too,"

Yawning, she stood up and headed for the stove, "Kay, I'll make breakfast,"

Huey's jaw dropped but he was not about to lose his dignity. Getting up, he strolled over to her, leaning his front into her back, he pulled her hair back with his large hands and left small kisses on her neck.

"Huey," She groaned.

"C'mon, Jazmine," He whispered into her ear, "I'll lock the door with the bolt so he can't just wonder in,"

"Huey,"

"I need to be with my wife," He said urgently, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting them on her stomach, leaning his face into her neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet smell.

"Huey… We kinda need to talk…about why I came home so early,"

"But I don't want to," He whispered huskily, taking a slight nibble at her earlobe. She sighed, shaking her head, and pulling up her hand and touching his cheek. He leaned into it and left small kisses on her palm and each of her fingers.

One thing she found out about her husband was that he liked to kiss.

"Huey, I'm serious,"

"So am I,"

He gave her a squeeze, pulling her body close to his for a firm hug. His lowered eyelids popped wide open when he felt something shove against his hand. He immediately let her go and backed up, his eyes as big as saucers.

"You…"

She smiled sweetly at him, turning fully to clutch her flat tummy, that Huey suddenly noticed had a small bump right where her belly button was.

"I guess I didn't time it right,"

Huey stared at his wife and then slapped his forehead, "Jazmine! We don't…we can't… ugh!" he fell back hard onto his chair, rubbing his temples as firmly as he could.

"Oh! I know I know!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"We don't have the time or the money for a new baby! It's hard enough with the twins and-"

"I know! I know!" She agreed, cutting him off and pressing her forehead against his and making him open his eyes to look into hers, "But… are you really that upset?"

He sighed, shaking his head and then smiling. She smiled back and kissed his lips.

"We're having another one,"

"Another one," Jazmine smiled and then glancing to her left, "Or three…"

Huey paused, looking at her sternly. She just smiled and giggled a bit, "When you do something, you do it big, Hun,"

Huey inhaled and looked at her, choosing his words carefully. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it to stand up and walk towards the back door.

"Where ya goin?"

"Out," Huey told her, "Don't tell Grandad about this,"

"Huey," She started, her voice slightly panicked, "Huey, where are you going?"

"I said out!" Huey barked, rubbing his head, "I'll be back for dinner,"

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

"DAAAAAAAAMN!! Three!? She's havn THREE!? Fuck, niggah! That's kinda impressive,"

"Riley, I'm here to get hammered, not here you compliment me for a mistake," Huey snapped, snagging another bottle and chugging it rather loudly. Riley sat behind the bar, rubbing a glass clean.

"Whaddia mean mistake?" Riley asked him, "You havn babies witcho wife. Dat's what youse sposed to do,"

"You're the worst bartender ever," Huey told him, "I'm not good with kids, damnit! I wasn't good with kids when I was one! And now I have five! FIVE and I've only been married for a few years!"

"Well, I don't want you showin up ta Jazzie's dinner smashed," Riley told him sternly, "Get drunk fast and go sleep it off at ma apartment then go to dinner with a hang over,"

"Sounds like a plan," Huey sighed, taking another swig. He sighed and fiddled with the tip of the bottle, "I aint ready for this, man, I can hardly handle two when Jaz leaves for the store… how can I handle five on my own?"

Riley sighed and shook his head, "Shoulda helped her keep track a'that shit,"

"I'm never having sex again,"

Riley's eyes widened in astonishment, "How ya gonna do that?"

Huey waved his hand casually at him, "Same way we managed in Highschool. Downloadable porn and a locked bathroom,"

Riley rolled his eyes and placed another beer down, "Kay. Well, you suck on that for a bit, wacky, I got other customers,"

ooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOOoOOoOOooOOOOooOOOO

ahhhh!!!! Poor Huey!! Poor Jazmine!!

You guys-"Wait!?! I thought this was a RileyxCindy!!! WTF spice!!??!

W

T

F

!?"

Me- "ahhh!! Its comin! Its comin! Chill!"

UH to be updated soon (or so I hope!!)


	3. Sharing Pain

Last chappie

its gonna be sad

OOoOoooOOoooOOOoOOOoOoooOOOoOOOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOO

Just as Riley set another beer on the counter, Huey downed it without thought. He was at this point, very drunk and hardly able to sit up. Riley rolled his eyes with a smile at his brothers expense and started helping another customer.

"I looove your fro,"

"Well, I love your boobeeeez…"

Riley's head shot back to see a very trashy young woman leaning all up on Huey who was still drunk as anything. Riley apologized to the customer, slamming down his paper and pen and jumping over the bar only to walk hastily over to his brother.

"You're cute,"

"Ya wanna kno what else is cute? My kids…see? I gotsa a boy ana girl," Huey said, holding up his wallet, "Jazmine says they look lyke meh but I think they look mo like her…wuchu think?"

"Oh… you're married…?"

"Yeah… and Jazmine's havn triplets! Triplets!"

"Ouch," She said, leaning into him smoothly, "Ya wanna forget about it for a bit?"

"Huh?" Huey blinked. Riley made it just at that moment and pushed the woman back gently, putting his hand on his brother's back.

"S'cuze me, skank," He told her, "But ma brothah's happily married, ya hear?"

"Doesn't look too happy," The woman said.

Riley smacked his teeth, "He's only happy when he's wit her, now getcho nappy self out 'for I call ya pimp and tell em your dishin out fo free," She gave him a sharp look before picking up her purse and leaving. Riley looked at Huey and shook his head, "Lets getcha ta bed,"

After telling his boss he was going on break, he took Huey to his apartment only a few blocks from the bar. Once Huey was settled he turned off the lights and left.

Work went by like it always did, long and not much fun. Cindy came in about half an hour before Riley's shift was over which happened to be fortyfive minutes before dinner at Jazmine's.

"Hey Babe," She said sweetly, giving him a kiss. She sat down at the bar and took out a hundred dollar bill from her purse and sliding it on the bar over to him.

"What's that fo?"

"Last night," She winked. Riley paused and then started laughing.

"Shiit, woman," He said, sliding the bill back to her, "Sorry, I charge two hundred,"

"But I left you two hundred on the dresser," She explained, "This will make three,"

"I was _that _good?"

"_That _good,"

He smirked and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss before pulling away to check his watch.

"Eh… I better go get Huey," He sighed, "He's been recovering at my place for nearly the whole day,"

Cindy smiled, "Jazmine told me about the new additions. Guessing Huey came here to celebrate?"

"One way of calling it…" Riley shrugged. Cindy giggled and stood up, "Can you leave now?"

"What? Yah, sure, iss a slow night 'nyway," Riley shrugged, jumping over the bar and following her to the door. Suddenly, his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket and pulling it out, he pressed it to his ear and listened to a hysterical Grandad.

"Rileh! Where's yo brothah! I been calln em for two damn hours!"

"Why, what's up? Toilet aint workn again?"

"Niggah! Jazmine's in the hospital! Get yo brothah and move ya asses here now!"

Riley paled, "Hospital!? What happened!? Are tha babies alright?"

"The twins? Yeah, sure, they're fine," Grandad sounded annoyed.

"No, no, I mean…. Aggh! Nevah mind! What hospital you at?"

OOoOoooOOoooOOOoOOOoOoooOOOoOOOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOO

Huey had his foot slammed on the gas pedal as he zipped through the town, weaving through cars like a crazy man. Riley was sitting shot gun and was promptly freaking out.

"I think I should be drivn…"

Huey said nothing.

"Niggah… Huey, you okay?"

Still silence. Riley gulped and sat in his chair, trying to shrink so to avoid dying.

They pulled into the hospital parkinglot, Huey jumped out of the car and dashed inside, storming right up to the front desk.

"Jazmine Freeman, she's my wife and she's pregnant with triplets. What room is she in?"

The woman stared up at him before typing in something in her computer, "Jazmine Freeman? She's in room 176,"

Huey turned to walk down the hall

"Hey wait! You can't see her now, she's in recovery!"

Huey ignored her as he walked at a quickened pace, ignoring his painful headache and queasiness. He was too sick with worry and fear to care about any of those stupid things. Not to mention the guilt.

God, what did he do?

Finally reaching the room, he stood outside the door to look at his grandfather who was asleep in his chair, the twins playing with eachothers hands in their stroller. Huey's eyes softened on them and let each one hold a finger.

Taylor stuck her fathers finger in her mouth and Robert just waved it like it was a flag or rattle. Huey smiled and kissed both of their heads, feeling more pain in his heart than he could handle. How could he have thought for a moment having more would have been a bad thing?

Who was _he _to regret something so wonderful?

An even more painful thought struck him like a bad guitar chord.

What was happening to his wife?

Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped a nurse holding a vile of blood. Huey's eyes fell on it and felt his body weaken, knowing that it was his own wife's blood.

"Is she okay?" He asked urgently.

"Huh? Who are you, sir?"

"I'm Huey Freeman, my wife is in there, is she okay?"

The woman's face hardened, "And where have _you _been?" Huey's eyes furrowed as he pushed passed her and stormed into the room, "Hey! You can't go in there, yet!"

"Jazmine!"

There he saw her, laying in her bed looking pale and sick. He walked over to her gently and stared down. She didn't seem to notice him if she was awake.

"Jazmine…?"

Her eyes popped open and tears started flowing freely, "Oh Huey!" She grabbed onto him and sobbed loudly into his shirt, Huey fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head, "Jazmine, what happened, are you okay?"

She choked a sob and shook her head feverishly, "No, Huey… I'm _not _okay…"

"Jazmine, you're scaring me, please tell me what happened,"

"After you left… my stomach started hurting really bad," She cried, "I… I thought it was just, ya know, pregnant stuff…but it wouldn't stop hurting,"

Huey's grip tightened on her shoulders as she spoke, dreading the ending of her story as her voice rose.

"When I went to take a bath… to try and make it stop hurting… there was blood… blood everywhere," She was starting to cough, "Grandad drove me here… but they're gone. They… they didn't…" She broke down, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Huey bit his lip and hugged her tighter than he knew.

"The doctors… they said… they said it was just tissue. It didn't matter. They were just tissue," She sobbed louder and then started pounding on his chest, "It wasn't tissue! They were my babies! They took out my _babies_! They _weren't damn _tissue! They _couldn't _have been! They… they were my _babies_…! They took my babies away from me, Huey!"

Her pounding started getting more and more fierce and violent suddenly, "YOU GET THEM BACK! GET MY BABIES BACK NOW!! RIGHT NOW!"

Huey felt a hot tear linger down his face as he tried to hold her tighter so she'd stop pounding. She collapsed, letting loud sobs mute the rest of the world.

"Jazmine…" Huey whispered loudly, "I'm… I'm sorry. I can't…I- I'm sorry…"

"You didn't even WANT THEM!" She shouted, pushing him away, "You were so disgusted you couldn't even stay for a minute to talk about it!!"

"Jazmine…! That's not true and you know it!"

"No! No! You don't even love Taylor and Robert! How could you love three _others _that aren't even _born _yet!"

Huey's angered flared. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her one firm shake to make her look at him, "You listen to me, _now_! I am… the worst human being for leaving you today when I should have been happy about the babies. But don't you _dare _ever question my love for any of my children. Robert or Taylor or even these three," He spoke so firmly and passionately it made Jazmine shake a bit, "I'm sorry and I will never, _ever _forgive myself for what I did… but you have to know I loved them just as much," His voice cracked as he spoke, leaving himself more raw and exposed to her than to anyone in his life.

Jazmine's soaking eyes stared into his as she crawled into him, crying into his shirt again and trying to find some comfort in his arms. There was some... but it wasn't near enough.

Suddenly, a very old looking doctor came in, looking just cheerful enough to piss Huey off.

"Mr and Mrs. Freeman," He said with a smile, "I have news."

Huey shot him a glare but Jazmine just wiped away a tear and looked at him pathetically, "Yes?" She whimpered.

"Allow me to first say, I am beyond sorry for your loss. My wife miscarried our first child and we still have trouble to this day thinking about it," The doctor said. Huey's eyebrow rose in annoyance, wishing the old man would leave them to grieve, "But we have found some… odd things in the blood we took, Mrs. Freeman, we're going to ask you come with us to run a few tests,"

There was a pause. Huey and Jazmine exchanged worried glances before Huey tightened his hold on his wife and glared seriously up at the doctor.

"What's wrong with my wife?"

"We… Just want to see if our theory is correct before we say anything," The doctor admitted, "Mr. Freeman, we're going to ask that you step outside for this,"

"No," Huey said with a hint of a growl, staring at Jazmine, "This is my _wife_,"

"Sir, it will only be a moment. We'll allow you in when she's ready for the tests. We're just...worried to cause any false hopes,"

"Flase hopes-!?" Huey glared at the doctor and would have finished but felt a cool hand touch his cheek, forcing him to look at the broken woman in his arms.

"It's okay. Just come back soon," She told him. He kissed her lips before standing and walking slowly out the door. He watched as two nurses carted in something that looked familiar but he couldn't remember exactly what it was for. The door slammed shut and there sat Riley and Cindy by the two strollers, keeping the baby's company.

"Aye man!" Riley exclaimed, "What happened?"

Huey collapsed in a chair and sunk his face into his hands, "She… had a miscarriage,"

"Oh dear God," Cindy gasped.

"The doctors found something in her blood that confused them," Huey told them with a lump in his throat, "They're..." His eyes narrowed in confusion, "...running tests,"

"What do thay think it iz?"

"I have no clue," Huey said. He pressed his hand on his head and cursed, "Fuck… what am I gonna _do _if something happens to her?"

Cindy walked over to him and gave him a tender hug, "I'll pray for you both,"

"Just a waist of time," Huey told her. She backed up and blinked at him, "There is no God,"

"Don't say tha-"

The door opened and Huey's head shot up. The nurse looked at him with a vry somber expression on her face.

"You may come in now, Mr. Freeman,"

Huey's legs felt like jello as he staggered into the room where his wife was laying on her back with her stomach fully exposed. Fear and worry in her eyes as the doctor hooked up a large tv looking screen to a wire.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?"

"We just want to confirm if what we believe is true," The doctor stated simply again and pressed the device against her stomach. A smile reached his lips, "Ah… you see," He pointed to the screen, tracing out what looked like a head that was bobbing and adjusting itself.

"Is that…?"

"Yep," The doctor smiled, "It seems one made it,"

"But how…?!" Huey started, the doctor just started laughing.

"A miracle. Nothing short of a true miracle,"

Huey turned to his wife who had tears streaming out of her eyes again, only this time, a smile was evident on her face. Her hand was pressed over her mouth as she kept looking back at the screen then to Huey. Her eyes darted back anbd forth for a while before she kept them on the screen, unable to tear them away from her precious child that was still inside her.

"Thank you… Thank you Lord," She kept saying. Huey went to her and couldn't help but laugh as a few tears of his own fell. Wrapping his arms around her head, he kissed her feverishly.

"Thank you, Lord," He agreed seriously between chaste kisses, wrapping a hand over her slightly plump tummy to come in contact with his child for the first time, ever, "Thankyou, thank you so much…"

OOoOoooOOoooOOOoOOOoOoooOOOoOOOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOO

Riley and Cindy sat in the hall next to the still sleeping Grandad.

"This sucks so bad," She sighed, "It must be... horrible for them,"

Riley didn't say anything. He sat there, looking out into the distance.

"So much pain," She continued, "I guess it must be nice to have someone to share it with… even though I'm sure they'd both kill to have the other relieved of it. They really are enviable,"

"How so?"

"They just… love each other so much, ya know? They don't only share the times that they're happy… they share the terrible times too. It's gotta be easier with someone to carry your load, ya know? I mean, losing a kid has got to be like, well, like losing a kid,"

"So… you want to have kids?"

"Well sure," Cindy said, rubbing the soft hair atop of Robert's head gently as the young boy slept, "It's just so sad… to watch someone go through that. But if you have someone you'll never be alone in your pain. It's like happy sad,"

Riley bit his lip as he clutched his hands into tight fists on his lap. Gritting his teeth, he stood up, standing in front of her, his arms extended as if he was about to hug her, but he stayed firm in his place.

"Cindy! I love you,"

"I love you too," She said simply.

"I _know_. But, I love ya more than I can handle right now. I wanna be wit you for like, evah! I wancha to know that ya can share everythin wit me, too! I want what Huey and Jazmine got! I want you to be burdened by mah pain and I want to hav yours. I love you gurl, an' I wanna spend da rest of ma life witchu," He took a moment to take a breath before finishing, "So… I guess what I'm saysin… is…well… ya wanna get hitched..or...suntin?"

Cindy smiled as big as she could, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Of course!" She giggled and snuggled into him, kissing him as many times as she could.

Before they could continue, Huey came bursting through the door.

"Is Jazzy okay!?" Riley exclaimed before Huey could say anything.

"Okay? She's better than okay," Huey said, grabbing Riley's shoulders, the tear stains still evident on his face, "One made it. It's a real life _miracle_,"

Riley couldn't hold back his smile as he gave his brother a big hug.

"Aw man! That's amazin!"

Huey and Riley laughed as they hugged. Cindy was smiling as big as she knew how, "Can I go see her?"

"Oh sure," Huey told her, "She should be all set now,"

Riley gave his older brother a pat on the back, "Well, I'll be… Huey Freeman believin in miracles,"

Huey smiled, "I know…"

Riley grinned and elbowed him in the chest, leaning in to whisper, "Aye… Cindy said yes… and she wants ta have _kids_,"

Huey paused to register what his younger brother had just said before smiling back, "Ready for all of it?"

"If she is,"

OOoOoooOOoooOOOoOOOoOoooOOOoOOOOooOOoOOOOOoOoOoOOoOOOoOOooOOOO

well... that was fun but im glad its over XD

wow emo...TIONAL

talk about!!! AGGGG!!!

Huey is like... the bestest ever and Riley is TOOOO CUTE!! I want them both for dinner. yessido!

oh and for those of u who are all angry cos Huey's a sweety well... you can bite me or just STOP reading my FICS! damn if u dont like the way i write then dont read my shit

thanks


End file.
